Ace Montgomery
William "Bill" Jeffrey Montgomery, Jr. (born July 4, 1976), better known by his ring name Ace Montgomery, is an American professional wrestling promoter, commentator, manager, and occasional wrestler. He is currently the owner of wrestling promotion AMP Wrestling, a subdivision of his company Ace Montgomery Promotions. Known for his stints with World Elite Wrestling and Empire Wrestling, Montgomery is also recognized as a savvy businessman, being the founder and owner of NASCAR team Ace Motorsports. He is also the minority owner of his father's oiling company, Montgomery Oil. Early life Montgomery was born in Arlington, Texas in 1976 to William Sr. and Loretta Montgomery (née Cooper). His mother was a school teacher and a high school principal while his father has owned an oil business named Montgomery Oil since 1981. Montgomery attended John Tyler High School where he played on its football team and participated in one of the most memorable state championship game during his senior year in 1994. Montgomery also attended and graduated from Brookhaven College in 1997 and Texas Christian University in 2002. As an undergraduate student in 2000, Montgomery spent his time helping the presidential campaign of George W. Bush throughout the northeast portion of Texas. Four years later, he was successful in aiding Bush's reelection campaign as president of the United States in 2004. Wrestling career 'Empire Wrestling (2011)' On August 1, Montgomery became one of two financial lenders of Empire Wrestling, owned by Benjamin Jameson. During the promotion's first pay-per-view event, Ace was involved in a backstage segment where he made Jameson, the guest referee for a match to name the company's first world champion, drive to the hospital as a ruse; unfortunately, this would be Montgomery's first and only wrestling-based appearance before the company ended its operations a week later. 'World Elite Wrestling (2011–2012)' On December 6, Montgomery signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling to wrestle as a full-time member of the promotion's roster. As of January 3, he won the first two matches of his career on Burnout before winning his first televised match on Animosity a week later against Eric James and Evan Epic. In the ensuing weeks, Montgomery developed an unspecified relationship with fellow wrestler and WEW Starlet Emily Martin. At the Winter Warzone pay-per-view event, Montgomery interfered in a three-way match involving Martin, helping her become the promotion's inaugural TV Champion on January 22. Following the match, Montgomery stated through the company's website that he will officially be taking over Martin's career as her manager. After a successful run as Martin's manager during the ensuing weeks, Montgomery abruptly quit after Martin's title loss against CM Punk at the Countdown to Demise pay-per-view show in February. Personal life Montogmery resides in Palm Beach, Florida. Currently single, Montgomery has kept a low profile of his dating life while romantically linked with model Simone Valez, actress Cristiane Frances, and country singer Ruby Lucy. An avid fan of stock car racing from an early age, Montgomery utilized residual funds originally invested in his father's oil business, along with other financial aides from capitalizing ventures, into creating his own racing team named Ace Motorsports in 2009, competing in the Whelen All-American Series. In November 2011, Montgomery attempted to enter his automotive franchise into NASCAR's highest level of competition, the Sprint Cup Series. Montgomery's attempt, however, failed and looks to bid an entrance for the 2013 race season. Also known to be a charitable man, Montgomery has spent well over $15 million to various charities and foundations across the country as of 2012. In 2008, he created and funded the Ace of Life Foundation, a nonprofit organization whose mission is to provide benefits for disabled people, from the elderly to the children. Montgomery has donated over $5 million of his own money into the charity. Also, an advocate to wounded soldiers, Montgomery has also donated over $5 million to organizations who help debilitated servicemen and women by reorganizing their lives through specialized programs. A known supporter of the republican party, Montgomery spent time helping Rick Perry and his campaign bid to represent the GOP for the nation's presidency in 2011. Montgomery then pulled out of his duties, however, in order to focus on an in-ring wrestling career. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Ace Breaker'' (Standing lariat) **''AMS'' / Ace Montgomery Sleeper (Cobra clutch) *'Signature moves' **Arm wrench cutter **Bearhug **Big boot **Cradle piledriver **''East Texas Powerbomb'' (Gutwrench powerbomb) **Eye poke **Fist drop **''Fort Worth Postage Stamp'' (Running knee lift followed by a neckbreaker slam) **Low blow **Russian legsweep **''Saddle Toss'' (Pumphandle fallaway toss) **Sidewalk slam **Snake eyes **Standing spinebuster **Swinging neckbreaker **Turnbuckle shoulder thrusts *'Wrestlers managed' **Emily Martin *'Nicknames' **'"The All-American Aristocrat"' **'"God's Gift to Professional Wrestling"' **'"The Luminary Leader"' **'"The Million Dollar Manager"' **'"The Million Dollar Monarch"' *'Entrance themes' **"Deep in the Heart of Texas" by Bing Crosby (2011) **"The Stars and Stripes Forever" by John Philip Sousa (2011–2012) External links *AMP Wrestling website *WEW website Category:1976 births Category:American characters Category:American wrestlers Category:Business owners Category:Businessmen Category:Characters Category:Characters from Texas Category:Commentators Category:Former politicians Category:Living people Category:Male characters Category:Male wrestlers Category:Managers Category:Millionaires Category:Owners Category:Wrestlers